JaRs: Piece of Heaven and a few Kisses
by OrphanHooligan
Summary: Sequel to 'A Cup of Coffee'. Norman/Ethan, GAY/SEX. Norman and Ethan have grown very close. The story follows their everyday life, stuggling through difficulties, for example Norman's drug addiction. What will Shaun think about Norman being with his father? Will Norman leave back to Washington? Will Norman be able to get over his drug addiction? Life can be hard once in a while.


Series: Heavy Rain

Genre: Slash/malexmale/sex/comfort/family

Pairing: JaRs (Ethan/Norman)

Timeline: A month after the end of the game and death of the Origami Killer (Sequel for _a_ _Cup of Coffee_)

Game's results: Norman/Ethan/Shawn/Madison alive, Scott died. Ethan has no relationship with Madison

**Chp 1**

* * *

Ethan had been spending time with Norman as much as he was able to. He and Norman had planned on spending the evening, and the night, together at Ethan's. Norman had no morning working hours tomorrow, so Ethan had asked him to come. And even if Ethan hadn't asked, it would've been Norman to ask if he could come. The two had grown close after the Origami Killer incident.

It was an early evening. It was raining, like pretty much always, and the sky was filled with dark clouds. Norman appeared to Ethan's door, and he rang the doorbell. Ethan ran for the door, and opened it. He smiled at Norman, and without saying anything yet he jumped to hug him, his arms wrapping around his neck. Norman nearly tripped, but was able to maintain his balance. With a chuckle he took his arms around Ethan's back. Norman was soaking wet.

"And you came by a car? I can't believe it's raining so hard", gave Ethan a small laughter. He took a hold of Norman's hand as he escorted him in.

"It doesn't. I got a bucket full of water on me from the roof", Norman snickered as he stepped inside. Ethan gave a small laughter. He helped Norman's wet jacket off and after placing it on the rack he took his arms around Norman, crossing his hands on his back. He kept smiling at him the whole time. Norman smiled back. He held his hands above Ethan's bottom.

"Nice to see you this happy", the agent spoke.

"Mmh, I didn't feel like being down for tonight. I missed you", he said, placing a kiss on Norman's lips.

"How was your work today?"

"Hmm, dumb as usual. The other's don't specifically like me, Blake not even the tiniest bit", Norman said as he pressed a quick little kiss on Ethan's lips.

"Don't mind about that dick", Ethan gave a small laugh and a smirk. He took his hands on Norman's chest, stroking a few times.

"Would you like some coffee? Tea? Something?"

"Coffee would be nice", Norman answered with a smile.

Ethan gave a small 'okay' and left for the kitchen. He was preparing the coffee maker. After a few seconds later he asked: "Norman? Are you- really... going back to Washington?" Norman looked after him in the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Ethan carefully turned to face Norman.

"Blake said- days back that he thought you were going back there. Are you...?" He didn't seem anymore so eager and cheerful. Norman folded his arms on his chest.

"I was going to, but now Blake only hopes I will", he said.

"And even if I one day do, you could come with me."

"Of course I would love to come with you", Ethan said giving a small smile as he turned around. But it faded a bit as he continued: "-But it still isn't that easy... moving so far to another city, then Shaun-..." Ethan said as he held his both arms slightly. Norman walked behind Ethan. He took his hands on Ethan's shoulders, stroking them lightly.

"There are a lot of children whose parents live in different cities. It just means he'd spend a longer time with you when he comes there", he explained.

"And besides, I'm not moving tomorrow or next week or next month so don't worry." Ethan turned to face Norman. He gave a small sigh before a small smile appeared on his lips. He frowned sadly a bit.

"Yeah..." he said as he took his hands on Norman's arms. He stroked them up and down a few times.

Norman smiled a wide smile. He leaned closer to give Ethan a kiss.

"When do I get to see Shaun?" he asked with the same smile.

"He'll be coming on Friday. That makes... 3 days", said Ethan. His smile widened. He gave a small chuckle: "How do you succeed in cheering me up so easily?" He wrapped his arms around Norman's neck again.

"No idea, but I'm glad it works", Norman said as he snuggled his nose against Ethan's cheek. Ethan leaned his head towards Norman's, the nose tickled.

"He-heey, that tickles-!" gave Mars a small laugh closing his eyes for a second.

"Sorry for it was no accident", Norman said as he pulled a little away to face Ethan.

Ethan looked a bit surprised. He smirked as he played around a bit with Norman's hair at the back of his neck.

"You know, that sentence made no sense", he laughed.

"I know", Norman said, smiling. Ethan smiled back. Then he remembered the coffee.

"Oh, it's ready", he said turning around, his back now towards Norman. Norman didn't stop being a tease. He held his arms around Ethan's tummy and leaned his chin on Ethan's shoulder. Ethan couldn't help smiling. He had trouble with taking down a pair of cups from the upper shelf, but succeeded. He poured some coffee to both cups.

"Milk, sugar?" he asked as he reached for some sugar cubes from upper shelf.

"A little bit of milk and one sugar, thanks", Norman said as he watched Ethan's working. Norman reached to get him some milk from the fridge. Ethan put some milk and one cube in Norman's cup, and filled his cup with a bit more milk and two cubes. He reached for a few spoons and put them in the cups. Then he turned, handing Norman his own cup.

"Thank you", Norman thanked and gave a small girlish curtsey. Ethan gave a chuckle, bright smile widening on his face. He leaned on the kitchen desk on his back and sipped his coffee carefully; it was still hot.

Norman took a sip from his cup and looked outside from one of the windows.

"In Washington it rarely rains like this and here it is almost daily... Took some time to get used to it."

Ethan looked outside as well. He remembered the last day when it was sunshine and brightness and warmness- it was before Jason's death. Ethan's smile faded a bit as he let out a sigh. Norman turned to face Ethan again.

"What is it?" he asked as he sipped the coffee again.

"It's just... 2 years ago was the last day when the sun was able to be seen perfectly, it was warm and bright... Of course, sun has shined after that day, but not as much as back then..." said Ethan. He didn't turn to face Norman.

"It's somewhat weird, isn't it?" Norman asked out loud as he looked outside again, giving a little blow to his coffee. Ethan didn't answer anything else than a 'mmh'. He stared into his coffee for a small while before he said: "...Jason."

"Hmm?" was Norman's reaction to that. He had just sipped his coffee and turned to face Ethan again.

"My older son", said Ethan facing Norman. He bit his lip slightly- he hadn't talked about Jason in a very long time to anyone.

Norman frowned slightly. He didn't know about Jason, but it was clear it wasn't so pleasant to talk about him.

"Hey, I won't make you talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, I... maybe talking about him... would feel me make better", Ethan said his voice tone a bit quiet.

"That is if you are willing to listen..."

"Sure, of course", Norman said. He escorted Ethan to sit down on a couch with him. Ethan lowered the coffee cup on the table, his hands rubbing slightly against each other.

"Jason was... he was always so eager- and happy, supporting his brother", Ethan started with a smile.

"It was his tenth birthday, and we went to a mall", he continued facing Norman, trying to keep the smile even somehow. Norman focused on Ethan's eyes as he listened.

Ethan looked into Norman's eyes.

"Shaun went with his mother- to get shoes. I stayed with Jason... there was a clown, selling balloons. Jason wanted one so badly", he continued chuckling. He turned his view on the floor between his feet.

"He chose a red one..." Norman gave little nods every now and then. He didn't say anything, just listened. Ethan licked his lips.

"I turned my back for just a few seconds- to pay the clown for the balloon..." his eyes started to look a bit teary. "It was just a few seconds, and- I couldn't see him anymore..."

Norman frowned slightly, he didn't like where this was going. He took his free hand on Ethan's lap.

Ethan took a hold of the hand. He turned his head Norman's way, but didn't face him.

"I went to look for him... he had made it outside, to the other side of the road... I called for him- and he was coming back- running across the street... he-he didn't see the car coming- and when I saw it- it was-was already too late..." he continued, wiping some of the almost dropping tears away.

"I t-tried to- I jumped for him, I tried to save him..."

Norman took his arms around Ethan's neck and pulled him close.

"Hush, its okay", he said.

"Don't force yourself to talk, it is clearly hard." Ethan leaned his head against Norman's shoulder and neck. He wrapped his arms around him.

"I turned my back for just a few seconds- I shouldn't have had done that- Norman, why couldn't I save him?" he asked, unable to stop small sobbing.

"Oh, don't talk like it was your fault. A lot of things happen what no one can prevent from happening", Norman said, trying to comfort Ethan. He strokes Ethan's hair slowly. Ethan sobbed against the agent's shoulder, holding him tightly. After a minute or so he had calmed down a bit, but was still holding onto Norman. Norman held Ethan in his arms, stroking his hair and back, waiting quietly until he'd feel better.

Ethan sighed calming down. He gave a small kiss on Norman's neck, patting his back a few times.

"I'm okay... I'm okay." Norman loosened his hold enough so Ethan could sit up if he wanted to. He looked at the man. Ethan sat up, his arms still holding Norman. He was slightly smiling, his eyes still a bit teary, but he wasn't crying anymore.

"Thanks- for listening..."

"Hey, no problem", Norman said with a smile. He messed Ethan's hair a bit. Ethan gave a small laughter. He pressed his head on Norman's chest, holding the man close to him. Norman smiled a little smile the whole time. He drank his now a bit cold coffee and stroked Ethan's hair with the free hand.


End file.
